The Two Heros of Twilight
by The Purple Flames
Summary: A regular everyday girl goes to her cousin's house but when a freak accident occurs, Katie gets thrown into the realm of Twilight Princess. Will Katie be able to escape the game to go back home or will she be forced to feel the wrath of the darkness of the world. Rated T for teens just to be on the save side. Please read and review. No Flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Purple Fire: Hey everyone **_

_**Matthew: Welcome to our fanfiction**_

_**Purple Fire: Remember i do NOT own Legend Of Zelda but on that note enjoy the story.**_

"3! 2! 1!"

The school bell rang as the students ran out of the school, cheering and chanting.

"SUMMER! SUMMER!"

I had a tiny smile on my face as I was pushed and shoved by excited students, trying to start their summer.

"Man, last day of school and they turn into animals," I said to myself as I walked over to my only friend's house; my cousin Matthew.

When I got to his house I saw the family car was gone.

"Hmm, looks like his parents are gone," I thought to myself as I grabbed my keys and unlocked the front door, walking inside. I looked around when I heard someone from the backyard.

"Katie is that you," I heard a male voice calling out to me. I smiled as I called back.

"Yep, it's me Matthew."

"Come to the backyard I have something I want to show you."

"Ok, cuz just let me fix my hair."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked in the mirror. My silky long brown hair went down to my mid back. My brown eyes sparkled with light, freckles lightly dusted across my nose. My cheeks were rosy from the heat outside. I looked at my school uniform. I had a plain white button up shirt with a blue and gold plaid tie that went down to my stomach. On the left side of my shirt had a golden F with a dark blue thread around the edges. Under the letter, written in a dark blue thread in cursive was, 'Foothill High School.' Below my shirt was a plaid blue and gold skirt that went down to my knees. My white socks went up to my upper calves. My blue flats covered my feet and they had a golden bow on the ends. Some people say that the school colors were so obvious and so tacky but I liked them, I felt proud to represent my school by wearing the school colors.

"Katie, hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

I grabbed my hair brush from my book bag and brushed my long hair and got it up into a high ponytail. I turned off the light and walked outside to see my cousin. It still amazes me how much we look alike. He look just like me only had his hair cut like a regular boy, and had a male body. He had on a plain blue shirt with a pocket on the left side and blue jean overalls that went down to his ankles, covered in pockets. He wore blue and black tennis shoes and had a red baseball cap on backwards, some of his hair stuck out from the hole of the back of the hat. He had grease all over his face and clothes. I wasn't worried or wondering about that. I was wondering what the huge box behind him was. It covered in a large blue tarp so I couldn't see what it was.

"About time," he said, smirking as he walked over to me.

"Well sorry, where is your mom and dad?"

"The store; hey Katie, do you remember your old cell phone?"

I put my hands on my hips as I looked at him,

"Oh you mean the cell phone you broke?"

"Sorry about that I didn't know the baseball hit it. Anyway I couldn't fix it but I decided to replace it with something I think will be cooler."

He showed me what looked like a watch but different. It had black and purple stripes and a black square screen about the size of a half a dollar coin. On the straps when you put the device on, there were buttons along the strap.

"What is it," I asked looking at it strangely.

"This," Matthew said looking proud of it, "is your new phone, the comwatch. Go ahead, try it on."

I put it on my left wrist.

"Cool, what does it do?"

"Well," Matthew said as he turned on his laptop, "We can video chat and you can call whoever you want. Also," Matthew clicked on a picture of a human body and a pic of me appeared with numbers on the side, "I can check on your health at any time."

"So you're going to be my mother," I said rolling my eyes at the thought.

"No, only if you really need help I can help you. The watch can tell time, has a calculator and you can record and take pictures. I will still be inventing new apps for it, I will download them into your watch wirelessly."

"So this is what you do when you are not homeschooled?"

"Hey I need hobbies."

I laughed as I asked him about the box behind him. His eyes lit up which usually meant that it was one of his projects.

"Now Katie, do you remember how we play our video games and we wish we could experience what happens in them? Well introducing," he pulled off the tarp to reveal a glass box with a huge T.V. screen inside, there were wires and buttons connected around the glass, and metal floor to the T.V, "The Gameinator 3000"

"The what now," I asked looking at him.

Matthew sighed, "The Gameinator 3000, it's a machine that can display any game you want around you, to make you feel like you are in the game itself. You are the controller."

"That's amazing. Why don't we try it out?"

"Sure, in fact I downloaded one of your favorite games, Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess."

I jumped up and down around Matthew.

"OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU."

I gave him a huge hug as he laughed.

"No problem, Katie."

I let go of Matthew, "Come on let's play."

Matthew opened the door and let me inside.

"Be careful Katie, this is my only machine."

I nodded as I started off the game as I saw Link at the title screen riding Epona. I made my profile, naming it regularly when I heard screaming and shouting across the yard. I looked as I saw one of kids on the street running into the backyard.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT"

They were throwing water balloons all over when one of them hit the machine.

"KATIE GET OUT OF THERE!" Matthew exclaimed trying to get to me.

The machine started to sputter and shake as I tried to brake out of the box, the T.V screen went white and was sucking me in. I held on for dear life as Matthew tried to grab me.

"KATIE HANG ON!"

"MATTHEW, IM SLIPPING!"

One by one my fingers slipped as I went through the portal

"KATIE!"

"MATTHEW!"

I was around a bright light as I felt light headed as I passed out.

_**Matthew: That's where you left it off?**_

_**Purple fire: dude its a to be continued as in it will be continued in the next chapter.**_

_**Matthew: I better play a big role in this**_

_**Purple fire: Dont worry you will any way R and R and please no flaming. I will update soon**_

_**Matthew: You better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Purple Fire: Hey everyone welcome back.**_

___**Matthew: Chapter 2 I can't wait to see what you wrote.**_

_**Purple Fire: Now we have a new guest. LINK GET IN HERE**_

___***Link walks in***_

___**Link: Hello everyone...Wow nice room**_

___**Purple Fire: Yep thanks now don't touch anything**_

___**Link: OOOO what's this *picks up T.V. remotes and ipod and runs back***_

___**Purple Fire: Oh for crying out loud Matthew you take the disclaimer i need to stop link *gets up and runs off after link8**_

___**Matthew: Well Purple Fire does NOT own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters besides Matthew and Katie. With that said enjoy the fanfiction**_

___***Purple Fire walks in with Link***_

___**Purple Fire: ROLE THE FANFIC**_

"Mmmmmmm"

I opened my eyes looked around. I looked up and saw the celling, looking like it was made out of a tree as the circles went around in neat circles. I felt something soft under my body and head. I tried to sit up as a piece of cloth fell off of my forehead. When I looked around I saw a I was in a house, the walls looked tree like but also looked smooth. There was a ladder going up to a floor to my right and a ladder going down on my left. There was a bookcase in front of me with a light blue blanket on top, looking like it was just thrown on. Down, on what I assumed was the first floor; I saw a rug that looked tan and white and a fireplace that had what I guess was soup cooking and it smelt good. I looked to see what I was lying down on and I saw it was sacks looked like they had straw or hay stuffed inside and a pillow looking like it was stuffed with chicken feathers. I felt like I knew the place but I don't remember where. I tried to get up to get a better look around when I fell back on the sacks.

"Oh my aching head," I muttered as I rubbed my forehead, felling a small bump. I looked at a wall, thinking.

"What happened? Where am I and why am I here?"

"Oh you're up. Are you alright?"

I heard someone spoke to me; I turned around and was in shock. In front of me was a man about 17 to 19. He had brownish blondish hair that the bands went down to his chin, all choppy in layers. He had pointy ears that stuck out of his hair. He has sparkling blue eyes, like the color of a clear blue ocean and had a blue earing loop on his left ear. He wore a white shirt, one sleeve was like a t-shirt but one was a green long sleeve that was sloppy sewed on. He had what looked like white bandages wrapped around his wrists and had blue blanket wrapped around his waist held on with a gold sash. Looking down he has on green short shorts and under them were long tan pants that went down to his knees. On his ankles were blue ribbons and sandals that were made out of blue string and wood.

I couldn't believe was I was seeing, there in front of me was Link from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. I was in shock, I couldn't say anything not that I knew what to say. I mean what do you say to a guy from your favorite video game of all time? I was still shocked that I heard his voice. I mean maybe it wasn't him.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale."

That was the sweetest voice I have ever heard. It was deep like a normal man's voice would be but it was also smooth like he is gentle. I decided to speak up before he thought something was wrong with me.

"I'm fine, thank you. I just got a head ache. It will go away soon."

Link looked at me smiling, "That's good. My name is Link what is yours?"

"I'm Katie."

"Katie, that's a lovely name."

I blushed as I looked around.

"Where am I," I asked even though I knew where I was.

"You're in my house. I found you in the spring and I took you here."

Before I could say anything I heard my stomach growl. I blushed redder as I remembered that I didn't eat after school. Link smiled at me.

"Come on you must be hungry."

He led me down the ladder to the first floor. He pulled a chair out of the table and made a gesture to me, telling me to sit down. I sat in the chair as he pushed it back towards the table. I watched him as he grabbed a bowl from a cabinet and walked over to the fire place. He got a large spoon out and poured some soup into the bowl and gave it to me, giving me a normal sized spoon.

"Here you go," Link said as he served it, giving me a smile.

I took a spoon full and blew on it, and ate it.

"Wow, that's good. What is it?"

"It's pumpkin soup, an Ordon specialty."

"Oh so I'm in Ordon?"

Link sat down across from me with his bowl of soup in front of him.

"Yes, Ordon is my home town. Where are you from, Katie, and what are you wearing?"

I looked at my school outfit, dirty with mud and dirt but you could still tell what it was.

"Oh I come from a town far away and this is my school uniform."

I couldn't tell him where I was really from. I mean how would he react if I told him if his life was a video game?

"Wait, what is your village name? And what do you mean school?"

"School is where children and teenagers go to learn how to read, write and do math. However, I don't remember my town name."

"You don't remember where you came from?"

I looked down, "I'm sorry I can't remember."

I felt bad to lie to Link but I knew it was right, it was for his sanity. I began to feel even worst when I saw Link walking towards me and keeled down, looking at my bump on my head.

"Do you want something for your head," he asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine."

Link then looked at me in the eye, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Link got up and went back to his chair. I felt happy inside that Link actually cared about me. I don't know why though but he did, I could tell. We ate our food in silence when we heard a knocking on the door. Link got up and answered the door. I heard him and another man talking at the door before Link invited the man inside.

**_Matthew: I WASN'T EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER_**

******_Purple Fire: Hey you will be in the next one, i needed to introduce Link_**

******_Link: Ya I'M more important_**

******_Matthew: WHY YOU LITTLE..._**

******_*Matthew and Link got ready to fight*_**

******_Purple Fire: BOYS SIT DOWN!_**

******_*both boys sit down*_**

******_Purple Fire: I'm sorry about that, now please rate and review and please no flaming. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully the boys will behave *Looks at the boys* see ya_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Link: Well say it.**_

_**Purple fire: But **_

_**Matthew: Say it **_

_**Purple Fire: *sigh* I am sooo sorry about not updating for more then a month. I got super busy with school and family and to add on top of that my computer crashed and i had to get a new one. I wrote a chapter that is shorter then the others but i promise that i will keep writing and working on it. There happy?**_

_**Link: Yes now Matthew please give the disclaimer**_

_**Matthew: Purple Fire doesn't own Legend of Zelda she only Owns Katie and Me.**_

_**Purple Fire: thank you Matthew and thank you all that stayed with this story.**_

I looked at the man, he had blond hair, shorter then link with what looked like a white bandage wrapped around his forehead. He had bright emerald eyes, with a brownish blondish beard that looked neatly trimmed. He had on what looked like white light armor or a shirt that looked like it, and green sleeves. He had the same brown blanket around his waist like Link but tied with a white sash. He had on white pants down to his ankles and brown sandals also he had a sword on his back with a brown holder strapped around his chest. If I remember right, his name was Rusl.

"Ah hello young lady, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine thank you," I stayed in my seat, trying to finish up dinner.

"I'm Rusl, may I ask what your name its?"

"I am Katie."

That's all I said, I didn't want to be questioned too much and I was worried that my big mouth would say something I shouldn't say. I heard Link and Rusl talking, probably thinking I can't hear them.

"You just found her Link," I heard Rusl question as I saw he gave me a split second glance before he looked at Link for an answer.

"Ya, I just found her in the spring when I was giving Epona a bath, she just appeared. She was out cold so I brought her here."

"Hmm maybe she's from castle town and got lost," Rusl said as he just shrugs.

"Ya just maybe," Link however didn't sound too convinced but I guessed we was willing to buy it for now.

I coughed to get their attention.  
"Um can I get up now?"

Link nodded his head as I got up and stretched, feeling my bones crack from staying in the bed for so long. I smiled as I looked around Link's house. It was the same in the game, except the fact of it having a couch and chairs and a table, making it more like a house then a shelter. I looked up at Link and Rusl.

"So, Rusl what do you do?"

He chuckled as he looked at me, "I'm the swords men here in our little village, I am teaching Link here everything I know but man is he a fast learner," he said as he patted Links back. I saw a small pink tint on Link's cheeks showing he was embarrassed and well to be honest, I kind of found that cute.

"Well I don't think I'm that good, I mean I can hit things and learn the moves but nothing like you Rusl."

Rusl smiled as he looked outside, "It's getting late, I better get back home to Uni and Colin. Good night Link, Katie."

Link walked with him as he left and closed the door.  
"So is Rusl your father," I asked, I was always confused about that in the game so I wanted to see if some of the fan fictions where true.

"No, but he is like one to me. You see, I never knew who my parents are or if they are even still alive. All I know is that I was in a basket and was dropped off at Rusl and Uni's house" Link said as I saw a touch of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, Link. I didn't know."

He gave me a soft smile as he looked at me with his bright blue eyes, "its fine there was no way for you to know anyway."

I looked down. Of course there was no way for me to know that's what happened I mean in the game they never told us that's what happened but still I hate the fact that I reminded Link of that fact that he was an orphan who doesn't know who his true parents were. Right when I was about to say sorry again I heard Link yawn.

"You should go to sleep it's getting late and I'm sure you had a long day."

He smiled but picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed I was on, "you go to sleep. You're still recovering."

I felt my cheeks going slightly pink when he carried me and lied me on the bed but before I could protest I closed my eyes and fell into an immediate sleep.

_**Matthew: I WASN'T IN THIS ONE YOU LIED TO ME!**_

_**Purple Fire: Hey sorry i needed to write for the plot not what some boy wants**_

_**Matthew: LINK IS GETTING MORE LINES THEN ME!**_

**_Link: *sticks out his tongue*_**

_**Purple Fire: Look i will see if i can put you in the next chapter OK?**_

_**Matthew: Whatever, Rate and review and say that you want more then me then Link.**_

_**Link: Say you want more then me!**_

_**Matthew: ME!**_

_**Link: ME**_**!**

_**Purple Fire: rate and review and hopefully Link and Matthew will behave!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Purple Fire: *Hands Link a cookie* One of my reviewers said to give you a cookie for being so hot in the games.**_

_**Link: oh thank you, ACGirlof-the-past**_

_**Matthew: *crosses his arms and pouts* How come i didn't get one?**_

_**Link: Cause the ladies don't like you *eats the cookie***_

_**Matthew: THAT'S IT *he tries to attack Link but purple fire stops him.***_

_**Purple Fire: NO **_

_**Matthew : Fine Purple Fire doesn't own any of the Legend of Zelda**_

_**Purple Fire: Thank you, Matthew and thank you to the kind people who have reviewed my story and the positive comments and thank you Zetra Shink for telling me about the repeated chapter, i fixed it so the real chapter is up. Any who let the fanfic begin.**_

I woke up to a familiar smell, the smell of eggs cooking. I rolled out of bed thinking I was home and dad was just making breakfast for my mom, brother and I. I was rubbing my eyes as I walked and fell off the second level of the house and fell on my back.

"Ok OW," I said as I looked up, letting my eyes focus as instead of my father or mom or brother looking at me I saw Link looking over me trying to hold back a laugh.

"Are you ok," he asked as a few chuckles escaped as he asked.

I sighed as I looked up at him, "Go ahead laugh I know it's killing you."

He didn't waste a second as he started to laugh, "Why did you fall off?"

He continued to laugh as I got up and sat in a chair rubbing my wrist. Link must have seen because I stopped laughing as he walked over to me.

"Hey Katie, are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine," I said as I tried to pick up a wooden cup but felt a sharp pain in my wrist and dropped it, "OW."

Link held out his hand, "Let me see."

I gave him my right wrist as he was feeling around, trying to put pressure but was trying not to hurt me, "Sprained, you got lucky."

I watched him as he got up and went up the ladder and disappeared. I looked down at the table upset with myself for causing Link so much trouble. As I was thinking about that I felt a calloused but at the same time a soft gentle hand getting my right arm and pulling it to him. I looked up as I saw Link wrapping my sprained wrist up. It hurt when he did so but I kept it in as he spoke, "I will go see Sera sometime today and get you a red potion."

I sighed, "Thank you Link, sorry about that."

"No its ok, I'm sorry for laughing I didn't know that you were in pain," he said as I looked into his eyes and saw that he was clearly sorry but it didn't last long as I saw a sparkle in his eye knowing that he had an idea and sure enough he did.

"You need to meet the rest of Ordon villagers. Let's hurry up and eat. Then we can see everyone."

I smiled at his excitement as I ate the eggs that Link made for me, a bit cold but still good, "Wow this is good."

"I am not that good of a cook."

"Yes you are."

Quickly we finished as we went outside as I looked at Link and I and know I wouldn't fit in cause of my school uniform.

"I don't think my clothing will match too well," I said with a slight giggle.

Link chuckled, "Don't worry my friend has some clothes I think would fit you."

We climbed down the ladder as I saw out of the corner of my eye that Link was watching me carefully, making sure I wouldn't fall. I got to the ground and looked around; the forest was new to me. I mean yes I know where everything is but the many trees around me, the fresh, sweet air, the softness of the soil under my feet…all of this was new to me as it was way different from my city life.

"Well are you just going to stand around or do you want to see the town," asked a very confused Link.

"Oh right, sorry," I replied, my cheeks going pink with embarrassment.

Before we could go into town, Link stopped.

"First let's get you to the spring, maybe it could heal your wrist."

Before I could ask him he led me the opposite direction and we were going to the spring.

"Wait here I will get the spring ready," He said as he walked off, leaving me at the house. I was about to follow my watch was beeping, I pressed a button and Matthew's image came up on the screen.

"Wait, Kie, I got her. Katie are you there?"

"Wait Matthew, how is this thing working?"

"The watch can work anywhere I thought I told you that?"

"No."

"Well my friend Kieran is here," Matthew said as I saw a boy about 16 almost 17 with orange red bright hair that was cut short. He has freckles and a geeky smile that made him seem like a cute nice guy. He had a lab coat on as he wave at me shyly, "hey."

"Hello," I said waving back as I looked around and saw no one with me.

Matthew spoke up, "well where are you?"

I sighed, "I'm in the twilight princess game but I know that you can get me out"

Both of the boys where quiet, "Right," I asked again.

Kieran looked at me, "I think you need to sit down, Katie."

_**Kieran: *comes into the room* How was I?**_

_**Purple Fire: Great and now Matthew you have a partner.**_

_**Matthew: Thanks and thanks for putting me in this time. **_

_**Purple Fire: No problem but don't expect it all the time. Anyway i have some news for you guys. I wont be updating for the next 4-5 days possible 6 and its because I'm going on vacation with my family and hotel internet really sucks so I am sorry but I hope that you all will wait and i will update as soon as possible. Thanks again for the reviews and the follows and the favorites and i will be back here whenever i can so until then, Rate and Review please.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Purple Fire: Hey everyone, ok so I will be returning home tomorrow but i can't promise an update so here is Chapter 5. Matthew, Kie and Link are left at my home so i will be doing the disclaimer and we will be getting on with the story. So I do not own Legend of Zelda, i only own Katie, Matthew, and Kieran.**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GET HOME," I exclaimed as I jumped up from the rock I was sitting on and yelled into the watch. I saw Kie and Matthew step back a bit from the speaker but Kie walked back up to the mic and was trying to calm me down.

"Katie, when you were sucked into the game, the machine broke down and parts of it kind of blew up. We were wondering where you are and what happened to you so we got to work trying to find you. Now that we know you are safe we can get to work on the Gameinator 3000."

"Here's the thing, I am in Twilight Princess, one of the darkest games in Legend of Zelda. I would be safer in Skyward Sword," I said back to kie. I was clearly mad but I tried to keep my volume down, making sure no one heard and I looked around to make sure no one saw me as I looked back at the watch as I saw Matthew and Kie whispering. They both looked at me as Matthew spoke up, "You played the game all the time. You know what is going to happen and what to do. If anyone can stay alive in this world, it's you."

I sighed as there was no point to argue. I was stuck, no two ways about it.

"Ok, just keep me updated on the progress."

Matthew sighed as he looked up at the screen, "and you keep us updated on what's going on. Kie will keep a close eye on your vital signs while we work on the machine. Katie, do be careful. To you now the game is real and you could get very hurt… or worst."

I looked down at the screen at Matthew and Kie, seeing a worried look in their eyes, knowing that they wanted me to be careful.

"I will be boys don't worry."

"Ok this is Matthew and Kie over and out," they said before they ended the video call. I walked out behind the tree as I looked down the path and saw Link coming to me with his hair still damp.

"Wow that was perfect timing," I thought as he came up to me.

"Hey, you have just been standing around?"

"Oh ya sorry I just wanted to look around at the trees."

"Um why they are just trees," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh um well I never have been in a forest I was usually in towns so being in a forest is kind of new," I said hoping he would buy the story.

He either bought the story or he knew the story was false but didn't want to press the issue so he shrugged and led me to the spring. When we got there it was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The sand was like beach sand, soft but easy to move about and if you ran you wouldn't slip. The waster was crystal clear, sparkling in the light. There was a waterfall about a foot tall and stretched across the lake letting the water fall off of it gently and when you look up you can see three waterfalls, the middle one being the tallest while the ones on the left and right where shorter, about two trees tall up and the middle one was a tree taller. When you breathed in the air, it smelled like fresh clean water. Trust me, if you are from a city you have never smelt that nice clean smell or when you did it was rare or at least in my city.

"So what do you think," Link asked as he looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"I think it is beautiful," I said as I moved over to the spring when I felt someone pulling my good arm to the lake and when I looked up I saw it was Link. He took me to the lake and told me to put my right wrist into the water. I did as I was told and I felt instant results. The water was cool, crisp and most of all refreshing. I felt the coolness of the water going into my wrist and just like that my wrist was healed. I took it out and moved it around, and it didn't hurt when I moved it.

"It works," I said shocked. I knew it heals Link in the game but it was another thing to have a spring to heal your wounds.

"Ya of course it works. The people in my village as well as I believe that a spirit lives in this spring and watches us, to protect us from harm."

I smiled as I looked around at the scenery when I felt myself falling into the spring. I fell in and when I lifted my now soaked hair and head out of the spring I saw Link laughing. I got up and pulled him in. I laughed as I saw the shocked look on his face as he fell and when he looked over at me. The next thing I knew is that we were having a splash fight, splashing one another in the spring when Link spoke up.

"Well now I think it is time for us to go introduce you to the village, Katie."

_**Purple Fire: Thanks i will be updating the day after tomorrow and hopefully Link, Matthew and Kie didnt destroy my house. Thanks for reading and please Rate and review**_


	6. note from the writer

Hey everyone it's purple fire. I am sooo sorry for the very long update, school has been hard and everything and plus i replayed all of twilight princess for this fan fic, but now i am back to update the fanfic for all of ya. Keep your eyes out for the updates, favorite follow and comment. If you have any ideas on how to make the story better and new ideas for other fanfics, let me know. I am always open for any ideas that all of you have. If you have pictures you would like me to use to help the setting, send them to me and i will used them in the fanfic and give you the shout out. Once again thank you all for waiting and now on to the show.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Purple fire: Awww it's nice to be back. *walks into the Fanfiction house and sees it trashed with Matthew and Link fighting and Kie was tied up to a chair.**_

_**Purple fire: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED**_

_***both Matthew and Link look at me slowly***_

_**Link: about time you came back**_

_**Matthew: you should be a shamed of yourself, leaving all the people who like this fan fic waiting for so long. tsk tsk.**_

_**Purple fire: IF YOU DON'T CLEAN THIS UP YOU TWO WILL BE REPLACED!**_

_***the boys jumped and started to clean as purple fire unties kie***_

_**Kie: Thank you. While the two clean, lets just get this started.**_

_**Purple fire: Yes, lets.**_

_**Kie: Purple Fire doesn't own Legend of zelda, only Katie, Matthew and I.**_

"Well now I think it is time for us to go introduce you to the village, Katie."

I looked at Link like he was insane.

"Link, are you sure?

He smiled as he grabbed my arm and was pulling me, not forcefully but still was able to pull me, "Come on, Katie. They love to see visitors."

I wanted to say that I didn't want to meet them but I didn't want to be rude to the person who helped me. Now I need to think of a way to explain where I came from and what I was wearing.

We walked back to Link's house and we went down the other path that lied in front of it. When we got to the end I saw the village, scattered with houses and a river that divides the small town in half. To the right of us is a big house that is right next to a big part of the river with stones sticking up from the ground and one of them was covered with thick vines, and up a head more to the first bridge is a small house with a porch. Small gardening patches are by some of the houses, big and small.

I was a bit nervous I mean I know the character's personalities but I didn't know how they would react to someone who just showed up from nowhere. The first person we saw was a dirty blond haired big boned woman walking up to Link.

"Good day, Link. Are you going to do your chores at the ranch?"

"Yes I am, Sera."

"That's good to work on your chores oh and who is this," she asked looking at me as I rubbed my right wrist, feeling uncomfortable being new. Luck for me, Link spoke up.

"This is Katie. She is new to the village."

"Oh welcome to Ordon," she said looking at me with a smile.

"Oh thank you," I smiled back feeling a little relieved that she wasn't playing 20 questions with me.

Link and I went around and met Sera's husband, Hanch, who seemed a bit, for lack of a better term, wimpy. I thought that playing the game, too. I know he has a daughter and well I know that my father would try to protect his family as best as he did no wimp out, but maybe he has a reason that I never saw in the game.

We then met up with Rusl and his wife, Uni who was pregnant. Uni was one of the nicest people in the game and she wasn't any different in person.

"Welcome to Ordon, Katie. If you ever need anything feel welcome to come talk to my husband or I."

"Thank you, Uni. That is so nice of you."

She gave me a warm smile, the kind only a mother could give. I will admit it made me miss my mom, but at the same time it gave me comfort for what was to come.

After meeting with Talo and Malo's parents, Pergie and Jaggie, who love their children dearly and worry about them, and always worry about Talo because he is always getting into trouble. Which remind me of something,

"Link where are the children?"

Link looked at me, "Maybe they are at the ranch come on follow me."

He lead me to the direction of the ranch when we bumped into a huge guy.

"Hello Link," he boomed with his deep voice, "Going up to the ranch?"

"Yes I am, Bo. Oh, Bo this is Katie, Katie this is Bo."

"Hello sir, how are you?"

He laughed loudly and shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Katie and I am fine."

Link smiled, "Bo is the mayor of the town, and he is one of the strongest men here."

"I wouldn't say the strongest but I am the mayor."

I nodded respectfully. I knew Bo is the strongest and that he wrestled earlier in his life. He also had a daughter, Ilia who was Link's age and in fan fictions that I read, she had a crush on him like every other girl in this game. Maybe I get to see who Link chooses. I must have been deep in thought because Link snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry Katie you looked out of it."

I felt my cheeks going bright red, "Sorry."

"What were you thinking about," asked Bo.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I sighed looking at Link's face. He wasn't buying it but dropped the subject for now.

"Well let's get to the ranch. See you later Bo."

We left for the path passed Bo's house, which also was a big house and was two stories like Malo and Talo's house.

Link took me up to the ranch and I saw the goats which had thick gray fur and two horns that connected making them look like a loop on top of the goat's head. Link told me to wait for him as he gets Epona. I went up the field of the lush green grass and lie down looking up at the clouds in the sky. I ponder on the people I met. I kind of knew them before but they were a whole lot nicer than I thought. No one asked me about my outfit but then again that would be rude making a comment on the way someone is dressed. I started to feel bad. I knew the kids would be kidnapped and Ilia would lose her memory but there was literally nothing I could do. For starters, if I messed with the timeline I wouldn't know what would happen and in order for me to live I need to know what is coming for me to get ready, since I wasn't a fighter. A little selfish I know but I know that I need to know what was going to happen, my life and possibly Link's life as well depends on it. The second reason I can't is because no one would believe me. I just came into the town. People would think I was playing a prank on them. Even if they did listen and find out what I said is true, they would call me a witch and I don't know about in the Hyrule world but I know in the past of my world, witches were burned. I just met these people and I didn't want to lose them, mostly Link. He was one of the sweetest guys I have ever met. Funny, yet kind, strong, yet had a soft heart. There was a chance he would understand but telling him his life is a game, I…I don't know what would happen. I admit that not telling him about the kids would be cruel but at I know where they are going and I know they will be safe and everything will be right at the end.

I sighed as I heard the sound of hooves pounding the ground drawing closer and closer towards me. I looked up and I saw Link was on Epona, coming towards me.

_***the room was clean.***_

_**Purple fire: Thank you **_

_***Link and Matthew sit down ashamed***_

_**Purple fire: You two need to learn how to behave yourself. **_

_**Link and Matthew: we are sorry for messing up the room and we are sorry kie for tying you up.**_

_**Kie: how do you control them like that.**_

_**Purple fire: Easy I'm the writer, anything i say goes. Anyway r and r and no flames. i am still opened for the images and ideas though i haven't got a chance to look at them yet i will by the time this chapter gets uploaded. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Purple fire: Here Matthew, one of the guests wanted you to have a cookie. *Gives him a cookie***_

_**Matthew: Wow, thanks *eats it***_

_**Link: so Purple fire, hows the images images coming along?**_

_**Purple fire: i am sill opened for them and ideas. OH and i just remembered, i want Katie to get together with someone but i don't know who. Should it be **_

_**A: Link**_

_**B: Kieran**_

_**I want my readers to have a little input so post in the comments who Katie fall in love with. Other then that, I do not own Legend of Zelda.**_

_**Kie: She only owns me, Katie, and Matthew.**_

I sighed as I heard the sound of hooves pounding the ground drawing closer and closer towards me. I looked up and I saw Link was on Epona, coming towards me.

Epona was a chestnut colored horse with a white diamond from her forehead to her nose and white fur from her ankles, or at least that's what I think that's what they are, to her hooves. Her white main flows down her neck and her white tail flew behind her as she ran with a brown saddle that strapped around her stomach and chest with a metal symbol on it holding the leather straps. Her harness was around her nose and going up the sides of her head and had a metal ring around her cheeks to hold what I guess was a bar in between her teeth. Link was holding her harness and was sitting in the saddle, ridding towards me.

He smiled as he got off and went over to me.

"Hey sorry for keeping you here for so long," he said as Epona moved closer to me and was sniffing my hand.

"Hey, its ok," I giggled as I pet Epona, "Is this Epona?"

"Yes, she is. She has been my horse since she was a pony."

I pet her mane as I look around, "You got all the goats inside?"

He nodded as he looked up at the sky, "Looks like it's almost dinner."

I looked up and was a little shocked on how fast time has gone by.

"Why don't we head back to my house," Link said with a smile.

I nodded as we walked down to the barn to tell Fado that he is going home. We went into the barn and saw stables for the goats, about 4 pins for them to give the goats some room. Fado was working with the goats, trying to milk them when Link coughed.

"Fado, I'm heading home."

He looks up at us, "Oh ok see you tomorrow, Link."

As Link was talking I walked up to something that caught my eye. A pearl white horse with a grayer, like silver, patch of hair on its forehead shaped like a star. The horse's mane was white as well as the tail. The horse was smaller than Epona but was still a good size. I guess Fado saw that I was looking at the horse because he went up to me.

"That is Silver Star because of her birthmark. No one rides her though."

I look over at him, "Well, why not?"

"Because she is hard to control, she threw off her last rider so no one rides her."

I frowned as I look over at Star. I felt something inside me, some sort of connection that I knew both of us could feel.

"Give me a chance."

I look over at Link and Fado, who gave me, shocked looks.

"Katie, have you ever rode a horse before," as Fado.

"Well, to be honest no, but I feel like I can."  
Link walked over to me, "Katie, it is difficult. Star is also very hard to control and you already had a bump on your head."

"Give me a chance," I said feeling confidence coursing through my veins, a feeling I have never felt before.

Fado looked over at Link, "Let's give her a chance."  
Link nodded but it was clear that both of them were both uncomfortable with me riding the "out of control" horse for my first time of riding.

They both got her saddled up and had her out on the field. I was a little nervous but I climbed up onto the saddle, not sitting side saddle like a lady "should" which I didn't care for. I held the reins and Link gave me a quick crash course of how to guide the horse. I clicked trying to get Star to move but she stood there.

"Come on Star," I said, clicking again. However, she didn't move an inch.

I look over at Link who was riding Epona, just in case something happens, and Fado, who was just standing by the barn. They weren't surprised but I wanted to prove to them I can do this. I started to speak softly to Star.

"Come on, Star. I know you are a good horse, and I know you feel a connection with me as I felt with you. I want to prove Fado and Link both wrong but I can only do it with your help."

I was shocked that actually worked because the Star started to trot around the field. I smiled, happy that I did something right.

"Good girl, now let's go faster."

I waved the reins, not hard to her but to let her know to move faster so she did, soon we were riding around the field, telling and guiding Star on what to do and she did them.

As I said I have never rode a horse before, but I wish I had. The wind in your face, your hair flowing back, feeling free and I could tell that Star enjoyed it too. I guided her over to the barn as Fado smiled at me, "Looks like she has a rider. I will be honest; I wouldn't have guessed that you had the ability to ride her."

I smiled looking down at him and look over at Link who smiled back, "well that wasn't bad for a beginner," Link teased

"What's that supposed to mean," I said, looking at him, crossing my arms.

He smiled as he looks over at Fado," Fado, I need to go over to Faron's spring to meet up with Rusl for something. Katie, do you want to come."

I understood what part of the game I was in now….this is the day where the game begins, the game beginning with Link and Rusl at the spring. Rusl telling Link about how he wants Link to go to the castle to bring the sword; Rusl telling Link that a darkness and depressing feeling he gets when it becomes twilight, the day that Rusl mentions that the monsters in the forest has been acting up. Today is the day that starts it all. I look over at Link, knowing well that he would have to be on his own for this one, I mean it's Rusl, the closest person to Link's father he is ever going to get.

"No," I said thoughtfully, "I will continue to ride Star if that is ok with you, Fado."

He laughed, "Be my guest."

"Well, Epona and I are off, see you later Katie, Fado."

And with that, Link left. I rode Star over to the farther part of the field. I was talking Star, not about the game thing or that I know what will happen but about how I had a feeling that something bad will take place in a few days, and how nervous I felt about being with the villagers who I just met that day. She snorted, most likely telling me not to worry.

I rode around with her, teaching myself how to hop fences and how to ride with one hand, knowing it would be extra handy later on. I didn't have to kick or snap the reins, all I had to do was just tell Star what to do and she does it which helped a lot. After a hour or so of connecting with Star, we went back to Fado.

"Hey, Fado, may I take Star out of the ranch and into town?"

He smiled, "as long as you don't destroy anything."

I nodded as I lead Star out of the ranch and into the village. The villagers look at me riding Star, looking impressed as I met up with Bo.

"Katie, is that really you?"

I nodded, "Yes last time I checked."

"I have never thought Star would let anyone ride her, you must be a special one."

"Trust me, I know."

He laughed as I lead Star to Link's house and tied her reins to the place Link ties Epona to. After about five minutes or so I see Epona, Link and Rusl walking back from the forest as Rusl go over to that path where Uni and a small blond haired boy named Colin who smiled at Link and gave me a nervous wave. I waved back as the family left. Link then moved Epona and tied her to the place I tied Star.

"So what happened?"

"Oh nothing much; Katie, would you want to go into Castle town with me?"

"Oh really, how come," I asked.

"Well, Rusl gave me the responsibility to take a sword he worked hard on the Princess of Hyrule and who knows maybe I could see where you came from."

"Oh of course I will go with you, I have always wanted to meet the Princess."

He smiled, "Good we are leaving the day after tomorrow."

He climbed up the ladder as I sighed and whispered to myself, "Let the game start."

_**Purple fire: Wow i am shocked, Link and Matthew both behaved.**_

_**Matthew: yep we are good little boys *hides a blueprint***_

_**Link: well comment on who Katie should fall in love with, rate and review and favorite. Thanks for the wait for the update. **_


End file.
